


Taste of an Enemy

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: In response to a challenge to write a story beginning with the words, "As I sucked his cock...."
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	Taste of an Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> No particular timeline.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Taste of an Enemy  
by Cody Nelson**

  
"As I sucked his cock...." Mulder stopped, face blazing, throat suddenly gone dry. He shook his head in disbelief. Had he really just said that? Had he really _done_ that?   
Scully stared at him in stunned silence. There were red spots high on her cheeks, and her mouth was a tight line. She waited.   
"I kept thinking...," he stumbled blindly on with his confession. But no, he hadn't been thinking at all, had he? He'd been lost in the sensation: down on his knees before the man he hated, gripping the strong thighs in their tight denim, mouth stretched wide around the man's thick cock, feeling the silky hot skin on his tongue, tasting the drops of precum at the back of his throat.   
"I kept thinking, if I did it, somehow it would change things."   
As he'd knelt there, Krycek's fingers had run through his hair, stroking, gripping, pulling Mulder's head closer, driving his cock further down Mulder's throat. Mulder hadn't really known what he was doing—he'd gone mostly on instinct, moving his mouth and tongue in ways that felt good to him, remembering what felt good on his own cock, and letting Krycek's response guide him: the squirming thrusts of his hips, the pleasured groans, the tightening of his fingers in Mulder's hair.   
Scully's mouth worked, as if swallowing the words she wanted to say, as if tasting the enemy in her own mouth and finding it bad. "And did it?" she asked, finally.   
"Did it what?" He'd already lost the thread of what he was saying. On his knees, he'd slid one arm around Krycek's waist, pulling him closer, burying his face in the crisp hair at Krycek's crotch, and worked the other hand beneath to cup Krycek's balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palm. He'd sucked greedily, as if he was starving for it, swallowing the cock deeper into his mouth.   
"Did it change things?" Scully spoke patiently, but her patience was thin and strained.   
No, he wanted to say. Nothing had changed. He still hated him. Still wanted him dead. But that would be a lie, and he couldn't lie to Scully. "Yes. I think so. Maybe." Of course, he could still lie to Krycek. After he'd finished, after he'd felt Krycek's cock swell and burst in his mouth, after he'd tasted the hot, salty semen sliding down his throat, after Krycek had stiffened and thrust up his hips, and then collapsed back onto Mulder's couch with a satisfied moan, Mulder had stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and growled, _All right, you've had your fun. Now get out._   
Krycek had also stood up. The look on his face had been strange, almost stricken. He'd reached out for Mulder's arm. _Mulder,_ he'd said, in that soft, throaty voice, the one that made him sound so young and innocent. The one in which he'd asked, _How'd you sleep?_ all those years ago, back when he was Mulder's partner, when Mulder had made the mistake of trusting him, when he'd wanted to call him his friend.   
But Mulder had turned away, brushing off the hand that reached out for him. Still tasting Krycek's come in his mouth, his cock had burned like molten rock. _Just go._   
"He's a dangerous man, Mulder. You can't trust him." Scully's disapproval was hard on her face.   
"I know," he said softly. What else was there to say?   
Scully sighed deeply. "Why did you tell me this?" No doubt she would have preferred not to know.   
"I don't know. I...." He swallowed, still tasting it. _Because I wanted to do it, and I don't know why. Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Because if he came back right now, I'd do it again._ "You're my friend. I had to tell someone."   
She nodded. "All right. What are you going to do about it?"   
"I don't think there is anything I can do."   
Scully offered a sad, reluctant smile, and put her hand on his arm. Her hand he allowed to remain there. "Just be careful, Mulder."   
"I will." But it was a hollow promise, where Alex Krycek was concerned.   
_As I sucked his cock,_ he thought, _I was right where I wanted to be. Where I'd always wanted to be. And I knew it._

end... 

* * *

Rated NC17 for explicit m/m sex.   
In response to a challenge to write a story beginning with the words, "As I sucked his cock...." No particular timeline.   
X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Broadcasting. No infringement is intended.   
Feedback: [email removed]   
---


End file.
